A Day To Remember
by reconghost5
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is new in town and Hiccup decides to show her around town. Somewhat Fluffy. Modern AU and OOC. Rated for langauge
1. Welcome To Berk

**A/N: Heyo! Well okay to anyone who knows me I'm shitty at keeping my chapter stories updated. I know I know, Scold me all you want. So heres a Hicsrid oneshot that both me and my girlfriend (lets just call her LadyVicious013) wrote on Facebook last night. There has been MASSIVE editing done to this because in the story me and her used our own names and my hometown name. it was mainly dialogue with vague actions. But i think it turned out really fluffy and cute. Names have been changed and the small town in Michigan, well the name was changed to Berk because well it would be odd if i didn't. Anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I do not own any brand name item in this either. This story is for entertainment uses only and I have NO intentions of making a profit from this. Thank you**

**WARNING! AU and OOC. You have been warned.**

"Mom! I'm heading out to check out the town. I'll be back later," a young blond haired girl said as she stepped out the front door of her house letting out a long sigh. She put the hood on her sweatshirt up as she reached the sidewalk. Her and her family have recently moved to Berk from Arizona.

At the same time a boy with dark auburn hair looked out the front window of his house and sees the new neighbor girl standing out on the side walk. _"Come on Hiccup, just walk out there and say hi you can do it," _he thought as he grabbed his brown hoodie and walked out the door. She was dresses in a black jacket with her hood up, a pair of running shoes, a pair green cargo pants, and a black beanie hat with a small bill on it. as he started to walk up to her he chickened out and walked past her. _Damnit Hiccup. You're a fucking pussy!"_ he scolded himself as he spared a glance towards her.

The girl looks at the strange boy with a confused face. She noticed he was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, a forest green tee shirt, a pair of black converse, and a brown hoodie. he was small in build. had arms and legs like noodles and a skinny torso. She noticed he was walking in the way she was contemplated in going. She shrugs and follows. They come to a stop light thats on the 'No Walk" sign. She than looks up and says "Is there a Gamestop around here at all?"

Hiccup looks at the girl with a slightly puzzled face. _"Is, is she talking to me?"_ he wonders. "Uh, um no. But there is a Play N' Trade on the other side of town though," he smiles at her and points in the direction of the game store.

She smiles back and says "Really? Can you give me some directions?" She looks down slightly nervously at her feet and then back to him studying the boy.

Hiccup then chuckles. "Well I don't have much to do today so guess i could escort you there," he says with a smile and a laugh.

The girl then smiles back at him. "Okay well thanks I appreciate it," Just then the symbol turns to walk and the two start walking in the direction of the store.

The first minute of the walk is filled awkward silence. finally Hiccup decides to break the ice. "So arn't you part of the family that moved in next door to me?" he asks as he looks at the blond girl.

She then turns to look at him "Wait. You live next door to me?" She lets out a small giggle "So you're the guy who walked past me than...am I right?" she asks him with a smirk.

Hiccup then lets out a chuckle. "Yeah I am," he then looks at her as the continue to walk.

The girl stops walking and turns her whole body to face him. "Well hello neighbor...my name is Astrid." She then holds out her hand offering and handshake with a smile.

Hiccup then laughs as he turns and takes her hand and shakes it. "I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup? What kinda name is Hiccup?" She asks him with a giggle.

"Its a nickname!" He defends with a smile and laugh. "My real name is Henry Haddock,"

Astrid smiles at him "hello Hiccup." Se shoves he hands in her pockets as they start walking again. "So Hiccup how long have you lived here?" She looks at him in wonder.

Hiccup then scratches the back of his head. "Practically all my life. Since I was one," he says with a smile. "So word through the grape vine is you're Arizona. What brings you guys here?"

She lets out a laugh. "Yup go cardinals" After that she look down to her feet. "My parents didn't tell me except pack up your things we are moving, than here we are" she looms back to Hiccup with a smirk. "So...'words through the grape vine'...what else have you heard?" She looks at Hiccup with curiosity filling her eyes.

Hiccup lets out a chuckle. "Yup, bet you haven't heard that expression in a long time." He lets out another chuckle as he shakes his head. "Nothing really. Just that you moved in next door."

"Yeah I've not heard that expression till now," she says with a laugh. She then looks to Hiccup and thinks _"Wow this guy looks pretty handsome"_ She than says "So are we close to this play in trade?"

"Well it's about a 20 minute walk there from my place," He tell Astrid. Hiccup then looks towards Astrid thinking _"wow she is gorgeous and that smile. And that laugh and those eyes" "S_o you like it up here so far?" Hiccup asks her.

Astrid notices that she has been staring at him for quite awhile and immediately looks down smiling. "Well I still don't know much of the area so I can't really say, but I do like the scenery."

"Yeah wait till the winter or summer roles around. It gets better." Hiccup looks up after looking at her for too long hoping she didn't notice the blush on his face.

Astrid continued to look down and said "Well I can't wait." She then looks up at him. "So I'm guessing you play games?"

Hiccup chuckles as he says "Yeah I'm a pretty regular gamer. How about you?" He looks back to her with a smile.

She smiles with pride saying "heck yeah I am, mainly a Halo gamer." She then unzips her jacket revealing a Master Chief shirt.

Hiccup lets out a laugh and smile in agreement. "Awe hell yeah! Halo rules." He holds out his hand to her for a high five.

She high fives him back and asks him with excitement. "So do you have Xbox live?"

"Oh but of course," Hiccup says with a smile and laugh.

Astrid gives him a big smile. "Mind if you can tell me your Gamertag?"

"Not at all. I'm DragonRydr27." he says with a chuckle.

"So that all lower cased or what?" She asks with a smirk.

"Nope. The D and R are capitalized and the rider is spelled R-Y-D-R and no spaces," Hiccup responds with a laugh. "Yeah I know a little odd."

"Well it's not as odd as mine...StormFly013...a capital S and a capital F the numbers," Astrid also laughs. "well I don't know why I put 013 at the end." She then looks down feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's just a gamertag," Hiccup shrugs as he looks to her. "It's probably better than your default tag."

Astrid then lets out a laugh. "Oh yeah before it was madvermin52" She looks to Hiccup with a smile. "Do you remember what yours was?"

He laughs and looks at he. "abjectalarm1913"

Astrid then burst out laughing. "abjectalarm? That's worse than mine...no offense." "I bet some people thought you were an old guy born in 1913?" She smiles and laughs at him again.

"Wouldn't that be a trip." He lets out a chuckle and then notices they have arrived at their destination. "Oh hey look here we are." He then holds the door open for Astrid.

Astrid walks through the door and says "Wow, and i thought chivalry was dead."

"Not dead. Just severely wounded," he says with a laugh as he follows her inside. "Welcome to the realm of the geek," he says as he spreads his arms wide open as if to show. the both let out a laugh as the walk further into the store.

"Well I am honored to walk upon thee" She then turns around and gives him smile. "So you wanna help choose out a game?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Why not. Let's do this," He says in a happy tone as they walk towards the Xbox games.

She walks up next to Hiccup and stands beside him as they browse through the collection of games. "So, what would you recommend?" She asks still looking through the games.

"Hmmm," he says as he thinks of games to recommend. "Well the Ghost Recon games are good. And um Saints Row. Those games are pretty funny." He shrugs as he continues to browse the games.

"No I've finished the Ghost Recon games and Saints Row isn't really for me" She looks up to him and smiles. "So what else would you recommend?"

"Battlefield. Army of Two. That sorta stuff." He smiles as he looks for something she may like.

"I finished army of two buuutttttt I probably get Battlefield although I'm more into CoD." She grabs a copy of Battlefield 3 and goes and pays for the game.

"Well battlefield's bigger with vehicles and more complex weapon customization." He say in a matter-o-fact tone as he smiles and he leans against a wall and crosses his arms.

She smirks at him. "The reason I like CoD because it was my first game and I got attach to it." She looks at Hiccup with her head held high. "So, you think you can beat me on this?" she asks as she hold up the copy of battlefield 3.

"Well i don't mean to brag buuutttttt probably. I'm pretty high ranked in the clan I'm in," He shrugs as he smiles with confidence.

She begins to laugh at him. "You're in a clan?"

"As stupid as it sounds, yeah I am. I'm second in command of the whole thing and first in command on battlefield 3." He chuckles as he pops up off the wall and grabs a game that looks interesting and looks at it.

She looks at him surprised. "Oh really? Isn't it a bit stressful to order people around?" She says as the looks over to some other games.

He laughs and shakes his head as he says "you have no idea. They all act like the're 3 years old." He then looks up towards Astrid.

Still looking at other games she laughs and says "I bet." She then looks up to his hair. "I see your not pulling any hair out" She laughs as her eyes get caught in his. _"Wow. Those eyes are amazing,"_ she thinks as she walks backwards. "So you wanna get out of here, maybe give me a little tour of the area?"

"Sure" he replies laughing as he walks over to the door and holds it open for her.

Astrid walks through the door and looks back to Hiccup with a smile. "Lead the way"

"Well all the fun stuff is either back by our houses or downtown by the river," He says pointing in the direction of downtown.

As the two start walking Astrid puts her hand on her stomach and says "Well I am hungry" She then looks to Hiccup. "I have some money to grab something to eat. So?" She says waiting for his answer.

"Sure haha. How does Mcdonalds sound?" He asks as they walk towards the fast food restaurant.

"McDonalds sounds good" She says while walking along side Hiccup.

"So how hard was the move here?" Hiccup asks her as he looks at her. _"Man. I can't get enough of this girl. She's so beautiful. Wait until Fish hears about this,"_ Hiccup thought to himself.

"I was pretty psyched about it when I heard we were moving" She says as she kicks a pebble. "But the traveling took forever...I got car sick on the way" She looks over to Hiccup. "Other than that it's no biggie plus I found myself a new friend." She gives Hiccup a full hearted smile.

Hiccup returns the smile and says "You were psyched?" he sounded confused as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "And I'm glad to be that friend," He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I wanted to get away from the drama back in Arizona" Astrid looks down to her feet. "I don't really want to talk about it" She then kicks another pebble and looks to Hiccup. "Anyways, any girlfriend?" She looks down embarrassed and scolding herself for blurting that out.

"Nope. Not for like two years now. Sorta had a bad experience." Hiccup looks down at the ground with a slight frown.

"Oh sorry for asking, it was none of my business to ask." she says looking down feeling like a complete idiot.

"Meh. She was a slut anyway. I guess I shouldn't dwell on it." Hiccup says looking at her with a smile.

Astrid lightly laughs and says "True the past is the past and now is to look toward the future" She smiles and looks at him. _"Well hes at least available."_ she thought with a smile.

"So what about you. Any guys in your life? I mean I know you moved but still theres always long distance relationships," Hiccup asks look to Astrid thinking _"I hope not,"_

"Nope I'm as single as single gets," She says as she looks ahead then back down. "Well I use to but he turned out to be a slut too" She laughs because she actually was able to joke about it.

"A man slut." He looks to her and smiles. _"Maybe I'll have a chance with her someday."_

Astrid hears her stomach growl "Yeah. So how far is McDonalds?" She says feeling a little embarrassed because he stomach just sounded like a mating whale.

"Look over there." Hiccup says as he points the the McDonalds sign and laughs(points to mcdonalds sign and laughs.

Astrid looks that way and then back to the boy. "Wanna race to it?"

"Sure. 3-2-1 go!" Hiccup yells as he takes off running laughing all the way with Astrid closely following. Hiccup arrives there slightly out of breath laugh as he says "I think i won."

Running a bit too fast, when Astrid tried to stop, she accidentally ran into Hiccup and ended up holding him in a hugging position. She instantly lets go of him lets go and moves back. "Yeah, sorry," She says turning red. "Yeah you did but it's not fair because your taller."

Scratching the back of his neck while blushing madly and smiling he says "Yeah the joys of being tall I guess."

Astrid looks away trying to hide her blush. "Whatever being a bit smaller isn't that bad." Getting even more nervous she starts to blab away. "You know a girl stops growing at 16 while guys stop either at the age of 20 or 21..." She quickly notices that she is rambling and stops herself.

"_Was she just rambling? Holy crap that was adorable!"_ Hiccup thought to himself. Well I like short chicks," Quickly realizing what he just said he turns red and looks up trying to hide the blush. "Wow I'm an idiot," He says as he covers his face with his hand. "Why did I say that?"

"And I do like guys who are taller than me" _Oh my god! Why did i just say that?!"_ Astrid scolds herself. Trying to get out of the awkward situation she says "Come on let's order something to eat."

"Yeah I second that notion," Hiccup said still recovering from his embarrassment. he holds the door open for her again as they walk inside to get some food.

Standing in line still feeling slightly embarrassed, Astrid shoves her hands into her pockets and asks "So what are you going to get?"

Hiccup responds with "My usual. Two mcdoubles no pickle, a small fry, and a large drink." He laughs as he also shoves his hands into his pockets. "What about you?"

Astrid looks at the menu. "Well I'm pretty hungry so I'll get a quarter pounder with no onions with a medium size drink and fries" She looks over to her new friend. "Yeah. That's not lady like but hey I'm not that type." They walk up to the counter to order their food.

"Doesn't bother me," Hiccup smiles as they both order. when Astrid goes to pull out her money he stops her and pulls out his smiling. "Hey, when your with me you will not have to pay." He says with a smile as he pays for the both of them.

Astrid blushes and tells herself _"Wow. This guy is a gentleman,"_ But being herself tells him "That's really sweet of you. Well how can I repay you back?" She asks as they walk up the the soda machine.

"No need to," he says smiling as he gets himself a Coke.

"Are you sure?" She asks getting the same thing.

He chuckles. "I'm sure. It's no problem at all." he says as he turns to look at her.

She smiles and says "Okay than, if you say so." She grabs a straw and looks at Hiccup to lead the way "So where do you wanna sit?"

"Here," Hiccup says as he walks to one of the booths with Astrid closely following.

Grabbing her burger Astrid says "Yum, well let's dig in," as they begin to eat.

"So welcome to Berk." Hiccup says while eating. "Probably should of led with that." he laughs.

Astrid smiles as she grabs her soda and raises it into the air in front of Hiccup's face "Cheers" She says as she waits for Hiccup to return the gesture.

He taps his cup to her's and responds with a laugh and a "Cheers." "So how you enjoying your first day here?" Hiccup asks her.

Covering her mouth with a napkin because shes stuffing myself she responds "honestly I'm enjoying it, thanks to you" She looks to him with a sweet smile.

"Well your welcome then." He smiles back as he continues to eat his food.

Feeling a bit full Astrid puts her burger down and asks "So Hiccup just out of curiosity how old are you?"

"I'm 18. And you?" He asks her with a polite smile.

Looking suprised she answers with "well I recently turned 19 back in August" She smiles. "So I'm older than you" She grabs a fry and takes a bite of it.

"Cool beans," He says with a laugh. "That don't bother me one bit."

"so when did you turn 18?"

"January 27th." he answers as he takes a bite of his burger.

Astrid's memory suddenly kicks in. "Oh so that 27 on your gamertag is your birthday day." she takes another bite of her burger.

"Yup," He says with a smile and a head nod. He finishes his meal and leans back in his seat. _"She is beautiful." _his mind says again

Astrid grabs a fry and dips it in some ketchup. "That's clever," she says as she eats the fry.

"Meh I guess," He shrugs as he looks at her.

She looks up to him and says "At least the number means something unlike mine..." Takes a sip of her soda. "013 makes the thirteen year olds think I'm that age and ask if I have boyfriend," giggles. "Than I tell them I'm actually 19."

"Bet that sucks," He says with a chuckle and he also takes a drink.

She laughs and says "well they make me feel young for a while...until I tell them I'm 19," She giggles again. "ah well" She then sits back and feels surprised that she is actually opening up to someone.

_"wow this cute girl is actually enjoying talking to me. I actually feel happy,"_ Hiccup thinks to himself as he smiles and says "You're not that old."

"Yeah I know. Just like to joke around with it." Astrid smiles as she puts her hands on her stomach and looks at her leftover food and looks to Hiccup. "I'm full. So you think you can finish this for me?" She points to her leftovers.

"Perhaps," He says as he picks up the food. "So enjoy your meal?"

She was staring at him and says "definitely." She then I notice she is staring and looks at the playground. "Well thanks for paying for it." She says as she looks back at him and smiles.

"Anytime." Hiccup says as he notices she was staring at him. _"she was staring at me!"_ "do I have something on my face? You were kinda staring at me," He says smiling at her.

Her face instantly flushes as she realized she was caught. "Was I?" She asks trying to lie. "Well I thought I did see something on your face" Astrid looks away trying not to let Hiccup see her face and how much of an awkward position she was in.

Hiccup wipes his face with his hand and looks at it. "I don't think so. And yeah you kinda were." he says with a chuckle.

Astrid quickly glances at Hiccup and stands up. "I gotta go to the restroom so wait here." Getting even more nervous. "So don't go no where unless you you want to but let me know if you are...Well until I'm done." She quickly stops herself because shes even more nervous. "I'll be back" she says as she quickly walks to the restroom.

"Don't be to long Astrid." He says as he waves and sits back in his chair. _"Man, She is so adorable."_ He thinks to himself as he smiles.

In the restroom she looks under the stalls and no one is in there. she splashes her face with cold water and looks in the mirror. Oh my god Astrid, why are you being an idiot in front of him?" she asks herself as she stares into mirror. "Come on I gotta put myself together and go back out there without making a fool of myself" she say as she dries her face with towel and pushes up boobs and goes back out there.

Hiccup looks over and see her coming back. "Hey welcome back," He waves while smirking.

She waves back with a smile and says "Yeah I'm back. So what do wanna do now?"

"Hmmm it's only 3. There isn't much to do." Hiccup looks and notices something different about her. _"did she do something with her boobs?"_ He shakes the thought out of his head and stops staring.

"Well i heard there was a park..." She noticed him staring at her boobs so she thought its her turn to put the spotlights on him. "Did you just look at my boobs?"

Hiccup instantly flushes a deep red. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"Well which is it?" She asks sounding offended but actually enjoying how red he was turning.

"Um maybe I was I guess heh," He says as he scratches the back of his neck as he flushes a darker shade of red. "Sorry." _"great way to make an impression Hiccup. I'm so fucking stupid"_

hearing how embarrassed he was she decided to end it "I'm only joking...come on Hiccup put that frown upside down" She then stand up and grabs his hand pulling him to his feet. "Come on show me the park."

Hiccup instantly flushes again Because she was touching him "Yeah um uh sure," he say as he holds the door for her.

She walks out the door and goes back to being her normal self...not being nervous or embarrassed...than she turns to Hiccup "So...why are you still red?"

"Eah um I have my reasons" he says with a chuckle as he scratches the back of neck as they walk towards the park. _"this girl is amazing. So pretty and fun. I'm actually enjoying myself with her" _He thinks to himself.

She notices that he scratches the back of his head when hes nervous and she smiles. "which way to the park?"

"Just through this neighborhood here." he says as he regains composure and looks and smiles at her.

She kicks a pebble and asks looking at him "curiosity gets the best of me so do you mind if i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Ask away," Hiccup says as he smiles.

She looks down at her feet and then asks "Does your ex still live around here?"

"Nope. She live like 3 towns away." He smiles and looks to her." "The further the better. Why do you ask?"

She smiles at him. "Like i said curiosity gets the best of me"

"Doesn't it with all of us." He looks down and kicks a rock with a smile.

She looks forward "So how far to the park?"

"Just around this corner." He says as he looks and smiles at her.

She looks at Him and smiles back. "What do they have at the park?"

"Um swings slides a tunnel monkey bars. Standard park stuff." He looks at Astrid and laughs

"Hey you wanna play on the monkey bars?!" She asks him excitedly. "I miss being a kid again" She looks down and smiles hoping that hes not a 'i'm a grown man and I don't do that kid stuff anymore' type

"Hey I'm still a kid so hell yeah!" He smiles and nudges her with his elbow as she laughs and nudges him back.

They arrive at the park and play around for a few hours laughing and having fun the whole time. the end up on the swings swinging back and forth. "So you like the park?" He says looking at her and laughs as they swing.

Laughing she says "Oh yeah i'm gonna come back for sure." Astrid turns her head and looks at Hiccup. "So?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Hiccup asks looking at her.

She smiles at him. "Can you help push me back and forth?"

"Sure," He smiles and stops his swing and gets off and begins to push Astrid. "So why did you want a push?" He asks Laughing.

"well i just wanted someone to push me." she answers thinking to Herself "_i just want to get closer to you."_

"Well I'm glad to help." he chuckles. "wanna see something cool?"

She excitedly says "Yeah sure!" He sprints towards the jungle gym and climbs up the side of it to the second story. When he almost gets to the top he slips and falls to the ground landing on his back. Astrid jumps off the swing and starts running to where Hiccup fell. now sitting beside Him "Are you okay?" she asked sounding worried.

Hiccup opens his eyes and looks at Astrid into her eyes. "Ow," he says with a chuckle. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"well i thought that was cool" she says as she lays next to him. "So how is your day going despite you hurting yourself?"

"Well I met a badass new friend today so pretty good I must say," He says with a happy voice. "_my new amazing and beautiful friend"_ He looks at Astrid and smiles. "my back hurts," He says with a chuckle

She looks at Hiccup while blushing and sits up. "I thought i was the old one," She laughs and holds out her hand to help him stand up.

"Well you try falling on your back," he chuckles again. "I think I'll stay down here just a bit longer." He closes his eyes and gets a bit more comfortable.

"well maybe ill try to so something cool." She laughs and lays back down next to him accidentally touching his hand than immediately moves her hand away "sorry."

"Nah it's fine. I don't mind." he says as his face turns slightly red.

Now laying besides him with only a little distance between them. Astrid then gazes into the sky. "So do you do this often?"

"Nope." he says with a laugh. He turns his head and looks at her and smiles "Today has been great."

Sounding surprised Astrid says "oh really?" than looks to Hiccup smiling. "I think i"m going to enjoy living in Berk."

"Really?" He laughs as he looks back up. "it's a calm place." He smiles again. then his hand twitches and it bumps hers. "Oops. Sorry Hun." His eyes shoot wide as he realized he said hun. "Oh shi... Sorry Astrid." He clenches his eyes shut mentally starts scolding himself. Calling himself and idiot.

With a big smile Astrid says "hey its okay Hiccup." She actually felt butterflies in her stomach when he said Hun. "Did you call me 'Hun'?" She asks hoping that he will admit it.

He clenches his eyes again scolding himself. "Yeah. Yeah I did. Sorry."

"I don't mind you calling me 'Hun' honestly" Astrid admitted feeling nervous "I have never been called that before..." She starts tapping Her fingers nervously. "I like it" She looks at Hiccup and smiles noticing he has his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and looks at Astrid. "Really? You don't mind?"

She smiles back to him. "yeah i don't mind at all"

"Wow." He smiles still looking at her. "Let's try this again then. How are you Hun?"

She blushes. "I'm doing great, I'm having lots of fun on my first day in Berk." She smiles at him.

Hiccup laughs still looking at her. _"This girl is perfect"_ "So... You're blushing."

Astrid quickly looks back up at the sky, thinking _"Oh my god! He noticed."_ "Not really just amused of 'hun'" she says with a smile.

"Okay," Hiccup laughs and glances at her hand. _"maybe if I tried she would let me."_

All the sudden Astrid's phone rings. "can you hold on Hiccup?" She gets up and walk away than comes back "hey Hiccup I gotta get back."

_"fuck fuckity fuck fuck!"_ He scolds himself. "Can I walk you home?"

"Well i might get lost on the way back." she laughs a bit. "But we have to hurry though."

"Why? What's going on?" Hiccup had a look of general concern on his face.

"Well I don't really want to say." She says looking down as she pulls Hiccup to his feet. "so lets hurry" The two teens begin to jog back to their homes.

"Mind filling me in on something at least?" Hiccup asks while jogging.

"Uhh...well lets say my parents don't know the meaning of 'marriage'" Astrid felt embarrassed to give him more details. "Come on lets go a little faster."

"Okay okay." Hiccup says as the continue to run. they soon arrive at Astrid's house slightly out of breath.

"Well Hiccup maybe we should hang out some more later." Astrid says looking at him.

"Well yeah of course," Hiccup says as he smiles at Astrid. "Thanks for the fun time today. It's been awhile since I've had that much fun."

"Yeah I had an amazing day with you. Goodbye Hiccup." She then leans in close and pecks a kiss on Hiccup's cheek than runs inside.

Hiccup brings his hand up to his cheek and gently touches where Astrid kissed it. "she's amazing," Hiccup said out loud.

The End

**A\N: See OOC haha. well you this was a 12 hour process to create but god damn was it fun. Mainly because i had the help of my very beautiful girlfriend. but anyway i hope you enjoyed. please review and favorite and all that other fun stuff that will make me puke rainbows and shart pixi dust. **

**Thanks**

**This Guy.**


	2. A Trip Downtown

**A/N: Well I couldn't keep it as a oneshot. There were way to many ways I could go with it and well I kind of wanted to see peoples reaction if I added another chapter. So me and LadyVicious got together again on Facebook and made this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good but now its in your hands to tell me how I did. So please read favorite and review. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I DO NOT own any brand names or store names used in this story. this is for non-profit entertainment only.**

**WARNING: AU and OOC. you have been warned.**

It had been 3 days since Hiccup saw Astrid and it would be an understatement to say he missed her. he walked out of his room around 11:30 and saw a note on the kitchen table. _"Dear Henry, I want you to rake the leafs today. It needs to be done and I've just been to busy with work lately to do it so if you could i would be grateful. Love Dad."_ Hiccup went back to his room and threw on a pair of jeans, his shoes, and his brown hoodie not bothering to change out of the tee shirt he slept in. He then walked out into the garage and grabbed a rake and went out and began to rake. Getting annoyed by the sound of the rake he through his headphones in and lost himself to his music.

Next door to him one Astrid Hofferson just getting out of shower was brushing her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom still wrapped in a towel. She let out a long sigh and thought _"It's a Saturday, my parents are gone, and I have nothing to do. Fuck my life."_ She began sifting through her dresser for something to wear. She chose a black tee shirt, a pair a dark blue jeans, and a red hoodie. She walks over to her window and looks out and sees Hiccup outside raking his yard. _"I wonder if maybe I should go over and talk to him. But then again I don't really want to have to explain why I had to leave early that night,"_ she thinks to herself with a frown. she decides to shrug at off and just continues to watch.

Hiccup finishes his raking and lets out a sigh. He then looks over to Astrid's house. _Maybe I should go knock. See if maybe she wants to go get some comics with me or something,"_ He thinks to himself. Astrid sees him looking and quickly moves and hides behind the curtains hope he didn't see her. Hiccup then scratches his head and decides he will go over there and ask. He runs inside to grab his phone and backpack and walks back out and to Astrid's front door. He then knocks and waits for someone to answer the door.

Astrid heard the knocking on the door and instantly begins to freak out. _"Oh my god! He came over!"_ she thinks as she runs downstairs, her heart racing. As she gets to the door she hopes she has calmed down enough. She fixes her clothes making herself more presentable, takes a deep breath, and opens the door to see Hiccup standing on the other side of the screen door. "Hey Hiccup," She says slightly nervous with a smile.

"Hey Astrid. How are you?" Hiccup asks while nervously scratching his neck.

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking, and how are you?" Astrid asks look at him directly still on the other side of the screen.

Hiccup lets out a chuckle and smiles as his nerves begin to calm. "I'm good just got done raking leafs," he says as he uses his thumb to point to his yard.

"I saw" Astrid said as she realized she said that shes basically been watching him like a creepy stalker. She laughs awkwardly and says "I mean not like that. I just looked out the window and saw you raking." _"I'm such an idiot,"_ She thinks as she looks down.

Hiccup then lets out another chuckle. "Oh really?. So I was wondering something" Hiccup says while blushing lightly and scratching the back of his neck.

Astrid then looks at the boy and smiles. "Whats on you mind?" she asks him.

"Do you wanna chill. Maybe go downtown or something?" Hiccup asks with a nervous chuckle and looks at her waiting for an answer.

She looks at him and trying to not sound to excited says "Yeah sure. Hold on, let me get my house key." She then runs inside her house leaving Hiccup at the door waiting.

"Okay. I'll be waiting" Hiccup yells as Astrid runs inside.

Astrid smiles and continues to run upstairs to get the house key. About a minute or two of searching later she runs back downstairs and runs to the door. "Hey Hiccup, you wanna come inside for a while? I can't find my house key at the moment."

"Yeah sure." Hiccup says as he blushes slightly. "I'll wait in the kitchen I guess."

Astrid shows him to the kitchen and thinks _"Oh my god, hes inside my house!"_ "so you wanna soda or something?" She asks with a laugh.

"Uh, um, sure. Thanks." Hiccup says with a smile as he leans against the counter. "So um, it's nice in here" he says as he thinks _"Holy crap! I'm in her house!"_

"What kind? We have Dr. Pepper and Mtn. Dew." she asks a bit nervously as she sees his smile while holding the fridge door open.

"Hand me a Dew please." He responds with a laugh and smile as he looks at the girl.

"I certainly will 'dew' so" She says telling herself _"laaaaaame joke Hofferson."_ as she grabs Hiccup a mtn dew and hands it to him.

Hiccup laughs at the joke and opens the can with his teeth. "Thanks Astrid." He says with smile.

Astrid has a look of general surprise on her face and says "Hey, you open your soda like that too?!" She then grabs herself a can of soda and opens it the same way. "Tada! Because i do that too!" She says with a large smile.

"That's amazing! I've never met anyone else who's does that!" Hiccup says as he thinks _"this girl is perfect."_

"I know right?" Astrid said smiling as she thought _"at least he didn't think of me weird."_ "I do that to get to my dad's nerve." She says with a smirk as she takes another sip.

"It gets on my mom's nerve as well," Hiccup says as he gulps down another chug of his beverage.

Astrid lets out a small laugh "Well aren't we awesome." she smiles as she just remembers about the keys "Oh umm let me continue finding my key so we can get outta here," she says as she puts her soda on the counter.

"Ok haha. Don't be to long Hun," Hiccup says with a chuckle and a wave.

Astrid looks away trying not to show that she was blushing than runs she was looking for her keys she begins to think. _"Wow. This guy is amazing and I'm surprise he came back to hang out with me again."_ She than smiles as she continues to look for the keys. She finally finds the keys and walks downstairs to the kitchen. "Well I found 'em," she says putting the keys in her pocket. "So shall we go on forth to our journey?" she asks with a big smile.

"Onward! To the comic book store! If you're okay with that," Hiccup says as he looks her waiting for an answer.

"Theres a comic book store?! Pshh what are we still standing here for?" She says with excitement in her voice. she then grabs his hand to get his butt off the stool by the counter and than walks toward the door.

Hiccup was blushing because of her touching him. "well apparently we were searching for the elusive house keys. But yeah it's down on the bridge over the river," He says with a smile while still blushing red.

"Well lead the way then sir," She says laughing as she locks up the house than noticing Hiccup turning red and smiles. "So, why are you red?"

Realizing he was caught Hiccup decides to try an play it off with a nervous chuckle. "No reason," he says as he scratches back of head and looks away from Astrid.

Smiling,Astrid than says "Ok than" She than wonders with curiosity as she walks alongside him and asks "so how far is the walk?"

"Only a little bit. It's downtown." He then looks back to Astrid as he regains his composure.

"Do you go there often?" She asks sparing a look at Hiccup with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"When I feel like I need a comic or some cards." He lets out a laugh. "I gotta pick up the kick-ass 3 comic you gonna get anything?"

"hmm well since I'm new I'll probably just look around and if anything catches my interest I'll get it." She looks at the boy and smiles. "So. How have you been since we last met?"

Hiccup reaches up and touches his cheek where Astrid kissed it. "Pretty good," he answers smiling at her.

Astrid notices him touching the cheek she kissed and instantly smiles. "Oh Really. Why is that?" She asks looking at him.

"I've just been feeling good. Like things are looking up for me." Hiccup smiles at her some more with his eyes closed as the pair continue to walk.

Astrid looks down while smiling. "So Hiccup. I never got your last name." She looks back up at him with curiosity.

"Yeah you did." He lets out a chuckle. "I said Hiccup Haddock. Remember. But I never got yours though." He looks back at Astrid letting out another chuckle

"Oh sorry." She looks down. "I guess I had too much fun. " She smiles and looks at him "Well it's Hofferson."

"Astrid Hofferson... I like it." Hiccup smiles looking at the girl. "That day was fun wasn't it."

She looks at Hiccup with a smile. "Yeah it was definitely fun. So Hiccup, how far now?

"Not too far. Just a few more minutes." Hiccup looks at her then back forward. "So um why did you um ya know. Kiss my cheek last night," Hiccup asks sounding nervous.

The question managed to catch Astrid off guard "Uhh. I thought I'd show you how appreciative I was." She answers smiling but nervous because that answer wasn't the full truth.

"Well a girl has never done that. Like never ever," Hiccup says. Hiccup, Being the smart kid he is, sees in her eyes that she was lying. "But I don't know if that's the whole story." The boy looks at her nervously.

Astrid began to speak rather nervously. "Well you know not only do people express it a way I did, but there is also hand shaking, hugs, small talk, a kiss on the cheek and uhhh." She began babbling random stuff. "You know just other ways to show some appreciation." She stops herself and immediately looks away thinking _"I'm such an idiot."_

"Yeah I know. But just a second ago I saw something spark in your eyes." He begins scratches back of neck nervously again. "I'm just saying."

"A spark?" She smiles. "Well...why did you call me 'Hun'?" She asks taking a look at him.

His face turns red as he looks forward. He then lets a soft smile appear on his face. "It just feels right, you know." He shoves his hands into his pockets.

Astrid turns her body around and begins to walk backwards and looks at Hiccup. "I must be special," She says with a smirk.

Hiccup lets a chuckle escape his mouth. "I guess you are," He says as he looks to her with a smile. Astrid began blushing and suddenly trips. She begins to fall down to the ground. she closes her eyes and waits for the impact but it never comes. instead she feels hand around her arm and another on her back holding her almost parallel to the ground. "Whoa. Easy there Astrid," Hiccup says as he looks into her eyes. Trapped by them as he smiles at her blushing.

Astrid was looking back into his eyes as he held her. "Thanks," She says smiling as she realizes that she was staring straight into his eyes. She then gets back to her feet. "You're really quick."

"Not normally," he says with a chuckle as he scratches back of his neck as the blush begins to fade from his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." She looks to him and smiles. "So umm..." She begins thinking to herself mid sentence. _"Holy crap he was holding me!"_ "...how far now?"

"Just across the road." He points to the sign that says "Rookies Sports Cards Plus". "Come on, let's go." He smiles to her and thinks _"I touched her and it was amazing!"_

_"Wow. I should trip more often just so I can be in his arms."_ She thinks than gives a quick glance at him. _"He is a charmer,"_ she thinks smiling. "Are you gonna get anything while we're in the store?"

"My kick-ass 3 comic," he says with a laugh. "Then afterwards wanna, I don't know, walk down the path by the river? It's really cool." He looks at her with hopeful eyes and a happy smile.

_"Oh my god! why am I being so forgetful!?"_ she scolds herself. "Oh okay" She lets out a smile "A walk by the river? sounds good to me." She says cleverly looking at Hiccup.

_"Wow, she said yes. I guess I'm more err of a ladies man than I thought,"_ Hiccup thinks to himself. "Alright cool beans." Hiccup opens the door and walks into the store holding the door for Astrid.

She walks in and takes a look around the store "Nice place." She turns to face Hiccup "So just a question..." She looks at you curiously.

Hiccup smiles as he looks for the comic hes wants. When he finds it, he grabs it and continues to browse. "Ask away," he says with a smile.

"Do they have Captain Underpants?" Astrid asks with a smile.

Hiccup lets out a chuckle. "Wow, I haven't read that in ages. And I don't know. Maybe. Look around." He looks to her and smiles as he goes and pays for his comic.

Astrid begins to look around and picks up a few interesting comics. Finally she finds the holy grail, Captain Underpants. "Oh my god. I miss reading these as a kid," She says with a laugh.

"I can bet haha. I used to have a couple. Don't know what happened to 'em though." He shrugs as he looks to the girl and then to her comics and pulls out his wallet. "I said you wern't paying for anything when you are with me."

She looks down at her comics. "Uhh are you sure? I can get them myself." Astrid looks at him concerned.

"It's fine Astrid. I have some cash left over from some stuff. It really won't bother me," Hiccup says as he looks to her and smiles as he motion for her to put the comics up to pay for them.

"Uhh okay than Hiccup. If you say so." She smiles at the boy. "But I will pay you back somehow."

"I won't take your money." He looks to the girl with a large smile as he pays for her stuff. "Wanna just put 'em in my backpack?" he asks unzipping and motioning towards his bag.

Astrid puts her books into Hiccup's bag. "How often do you carry your bag?" she asks curiously.

"Normally quite often. When I know I'm gonna be carrying something around." He looks and smiles to Astrid as he opens and holds the door for her. They walk a little bit down the street and get to the path by the river. "So you ready?"

She smiles to him. "Ready whenever you are."

They start walking down the path as Hiccup looks at her. "So it's pretty ain't it."

Astrid smiles to him. "Wow. You were right, this place looks amazing" She then looks at Hiccup. "So." She begins remembering the incident at McDonalds. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? Oh!" He lets out a chuckle. "Nope. Just lost in thought." Hiccup looks away blushing. He see a large rock in the middle of a shallow part of the river. He removes his shoes and socks. He then rolls his pant legs up and walks over to the rock. "You coming?" Hiccup asks as he turns around to look at the blond girl.

Astrid smiles as she begins to remove her shoes and socks. "Yeah sure. How many people come through here?"

"Very few. Used to be more." He shrugs as he sits on the rock and waits for Astrid with a smile. She begins folding pants up and finally start walking towards Hiccup. He then grabs her hand and helps her up onto the rock. _"I'm touching her again!"_ He thinks as he pulls her up.

Astrid begins to feel her heart sink as she holds his hand. While stepping on the rock, she slips and falls onto Hiccup's lap. "Oh sorry," she says blushing.

Hiccup chuckles nervously while also blushing. "Nah, it's okay," He says nervously as he and feels an electric tingle spread throughout his whole body.

Astrid slowly begins gets up thinking _"Crap, why am I being so clumsy?"_ "This doesn't happen a lot," She says laughing nervously.

"I'm fine with it. I'm pretty clumsy myself," He says with a chuckle as he helps her up.

Finally, Astrid gets up and sits next to Hiccup. She looks around her at the beautiful scenery. "This place is great," Astrid says with a smile.

"Yeah it is. Good place to come and just relax you know." Hiccup looks at the girl and smiles.

Astrid looks at him "I bet it is," She says with a smile. "How often do you come here?"

"Not as much as I used to." He looks down and beings to pick at a small moss patch. "It's pretty though. I use to spend all day down her just, you know, relaxing and doing whatever I felt like."

She looks at him. "Hey, like I said, the past is the past. It's time to look forward to the future." Astrid lifts up his head and looks at him "Turn that frown upside down," She says with a smile. she leans down and dips he hand in the water than splashes him with some water.

Another shiver is sent down Hiccup's spine from her touch. He looks her in the eyes and sees something that makes him smile and feel happier than he ever had before. "You are amazing Astrid." He instantly flushes a deep shade of red and looks away covering his face with his hand. _"Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so fucking stupid! I shouldn't of said that!"_ he scolds himself clenching his eyes shut. "Fuck my life I'm an idiot."

Astrid smiles and looks to Hiccup but sees him covering his face. "Hiccup." She moves his hands away from his face. "You are amazing too," she says smiling. "You truly are. I have to say that I am having such a great day with you."

Hiccup looks at Astrid, his face still very red. "Well I try," he says extremely nervous while trying to regain his composure. _"She can really get to me. It's. Its amazing,"_ he thinks to himself. Hiccup then smiles at her. "Today has been pretty good."

Astrid smiles back at him. "Well you have managed to make my first few days her the best." She then looks into the river. "I'm going to enjoy living here," she says looking at him and thinks _"all thanks to you Hiccup."_

Hiccup looks back to Astrid and thinks _"And I will make it the best."_ "Well enjoy it more than I do Astrid.

Curiosity then gets to Astrid. "More than you do?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

Hiccup looks up and lets out a sigh. "Well you see, this is sorta small town farming community. I'm not like the others. They're all athletic and hicks. And well me, I'm well an outcast. They are all built and stocky, and I'm a walking fish bone. They're all fit and toned. I'm a gamer. They enjoy regular sports like football and hockey. I enjoy more err, recreational sports. I have like 2 friends not including you. And my own family looks at me weird." Hiccup closes his eyes and looks down, slumping his head between his knees.

Astrid looks into the river than back ahead of her. "Well not everyone can be the same. There will always be someone different. Maybe someone who can make a change out of it other than hide from it." She looks at Hiccup. "Family and friends aren't the people to worry about. You are your own person and no one should put you down." She grabs his hand. "Not everyone is perfect, just unique in there own way." She then looks into Hiccup's eyes. "It's better to be yourself than become someone your not." She then lets go of his hand than looks down. "I should know."

Hiccup looks down at his hand as he feels his heart sink as she lets go of his hand. "Thanks Astrid." He looks back to her. "what do you mean?" He asks her, Curiosity filling his eyes.

Astrid takes a deep breath and looks to Hiccup. "Back in middle school I had a friend who lived the poor life," Astrid begins as she grabs a sharp rock. "She always asked if I had clothes that I didn't want or money for her parents to go to the laundry mat to clean their clothes." Her hand tightens around the rock. "I was always there for her. I use to stand up for her when kids made fun of her. Than High School came about and next thing you know I have a boyfriend. Than she and my boyfriend hook up behind my back. When I found out, I dumped him, beat the crap out of her, and left." She squeezes the rock even harder. "Since than I became an outcast. I didn't want to be bothered, didn't want to trust anyone, and I was just careless." She lets go of the rock and notices that she was bleeding. "I became someone that I wasn't and depression came over me."

Hiccup looks at her hand and pulls out a bandanna that he has with him. He then grabs Astrid's hand, wipes blood up, and closes her hand over bandanna. "I guess I can sorta relate. Sorta." He looks and her and frowns.

"Well honestly you can't judge a persons background except see the scars they've experienced." Astrid looks down at her hand. "Ow."

"Yeah I know. I've just done some pretty stupid shit I wish I hadn't done." He looks back at Astrid and back down again.

"Stupid shit?" Astrid looks at Hiccup and frowns "Well if you wanna battle this out than I'm sorry to tell you my life has its goods and bads. Most of which you probably wont experience" Astrid begins feeling a bit bad. "You know I think we should just drop it."

"Yeah. Stupid shit. I drank. I smoked. All that stupid shit. I quit though. Glad I did. It was one of the reasons that brought me to my all time low. Hiccup looks to Astrid and looks her in her eyes. He sees a caring and trusting person in those beautiful eyes. "Maybe you're right. We should just drop it."

"The past is the past and its time to look forward to the future." She looks at him and smiles _"I've never expressed myself like that before,"_ she thinks than looks down at her hand. _"I hope he doesn't think I'm one of those self harm people."_

"Yeah. Just wish I had one to look forward to." Hiccup leans back and looks through the trees into the sky. "I've never really told anyone that stuff."

Astrid looks up to see Hiccup was looking at. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what do plan to do?" She looks back to the boy.

"No idea. Maybe go to school. My dads been on my ass about stuff but frankly getting bitched at just demotivates me," Hiccup says with a shrug as he looks back into Astrid's eyes, captivated by the beautiful orbs.

"Perhaps tell him what you wanna do than slowly make it happen." She leans back, turning her head sideways to look at Hiccup. "What else is on your mind?"

Hiccup snaps back to reality. "Oh, um, uh, nothing," He says with a chuckle and a smiles as he scratches the back of his head. _"I wonder what it's like to hold her in my arms. Or better yet, to kiss her."_ he thinks to himself. His hand then brushes against hers and he quickly pulls it back. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Astrid smiles at the flustered boy. "It's okay." She then looks at the time. "Time sure does fly by." She looks at Hiccup. "I gotta get back now."

"Damn it. Really?" Hiccup says looking at her with a sad face.

She looks down. "Yeah. I'm sorry." She holds out a hand to help him up

Reluctantly, Hiccup takes her hand and gets up. The two walk through the water and put their shoes back on. "I seriously don't wanna go home. I mean it's a Saturday." He looks at Astrid again.

"We can meet up again maybe in a hour or two," She suggests looking at him and smiles. "If you don't mind." She unfolds her pants than puts her socks and shoes back on.

"Works for me," Hiccup says with a warm smile looking at Astrid. "Maybe get a bite to eat or something like that." An idea then hatches inside Hiccups head. "So, um, would you mind going to see a movie with me tonight I guess. Like as friends?" He ask very nervously scratching his neck, flushed red.

With much happiness and excitement She tries to say it as normal as she could. "Yeah sure. I would love to do that. If." Astrid looks at Hiccup and smiles

"Oh no. The infamous "if". If what Hun?" He asks crossing his arms and looks at her with a smile.

She stands up straighter and makes a serious face. "If you pay for the movies and I Pay for the snacks. Then you got yourself a deal," She says with a confident smile.

Hiccup begins hold out his hand and slightly pulls it back before he holds it out the rest of the way for the hand shake. "This is so going against my moral code I hope you know Astrid."

"Well the kingdom hasn't fallen," She says as she begins to shake his hand with a smirk. "I hope you know Hiccup that I'm no ordinary girl."

I've realized that Astrid, and I hope you know I'm not and ordinary guy. As for the kingdom, it's on the verge of falling now," Hiccup say with a laugh still shaking her hand.

"We shall see." She lets go of his hand having to go now. "I will see you this evening." Astrid smiles at the boy. "And I'll have my wallet in use finally."

"Perhaps you will," Hiccup says laughing and smiling as he looks her in the eyes again. "Yeah you will see me later. I'll drop by your place in about 3 hours." Hiccup then looks at his backpack. "Don't forget your comics."

Astrid smiles "Oh yes my comics. Well you can drop it off at my place later." She looks at him one last time. "see you later Hiccup."

Hiccup, still looking her says, "Yeah, see you later Astrid."

**Authors Note: So because every review I got said "Make another chapter!" Here it is. Chapter two. And now let the whoring commence. Please review, favorite, and follow this little story of mine. Also if you happen to be a NaruSaku fan, check out my story "Chasing Sakura" another modern AU I'm working on. So yeah do all those things listed above so I can puke many rainbows and fart mass clouds of pixi dust.**

**Thanks**

**This Guy**


End file.
